Definición de Cursi
by FlorwerGreen
Summary: Tras una horrible carta de Houyo, Inuyasha medita como sería ser cursi.¡Que mierda! Él jamás lo sería -fuese lo que fuese eso- y Kagome tendría que aceptarlo, pues de su lado, no se marcharía.


**Definición de "Cursi"**

**By FlorwerGreen**

Kagome suspiró cansada. Sabía que burlarse de las personas estaba mal, especialmente burlarse de los sentimientos de las personas, pero con Sango casi pataleando de la risa, y ella releyendo esa carta, no podía evitar una sonrisa.

-¿Así que te declaraba sus sentimientos? –Murmuró Sango en un intento de calmarse, mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas.

-Eso creo.

-Vaya forma.

Y otra vez Sango se empezó a carcajear pidiendo a Kagome que leyera de nuevo esa carta.

-"Preciosa Kagome, no sabes lo que me hace verte siempre. Mi corazón estalla de alegría. Hasta a veces creo que eres una alucinación que los ángeles hacen para que me ilusione y…"

-¡Para, para, ya no puedo más! –Exclamó Sango riéndose.

-Y recién empieza –Ironizó Kagome-, "siento que tenemos que estar juntos, porque al verte me siento parte de algo nuevo para mí, algo llamado _Kagome_"

-¿"Algo llamado Kagome"? –Preguntó Sango entre risas.

-"Y con esto quiero decirte que eres el único planeta en mi universo, mi media naranja, las estrellas de mi cielo, los zapatos de mis pies, la almohada de mi cama, los pañuelos de mis mocos…"

-Espera, espera –Exclamó Sango desatornillándose de la risa-, ¿eso significa que lo haces feliz?

-"Si pudiera comprarte la luna, te la compraría, pero ahora no tengo dinero, aunque contigo soy rico, mi calabacita."

-¿Mi calabacita? ¿Y como va a ser rico si no tiene dinero, te va a subastar en una feria de calabazas? –Luego de las burlas Sango volvió a reírse, y Kagome trató de disimular su propia risa por respeto hacia los sentimientos del chico.

-"Sin más que decirte, espero que no te burles de mis tiernos sentimientos, no soy bueno para escribir cartas y estoy yendo al psicólogo, él dijo que me expresara tal y como sintiera, y te lo expreso a ti, mi amada Kagome, mi flamante corazón, lleno de gozo y pasión… Hoyou"

-No le haría mal a nadie que ese psicólogo le dijera que se expresara un poco menos –Dijo Sango ya un poco afónica.

-¿Crees que es muy cursi?

-¿Cursi? ¡Por Dios Kagome! Eso le falta el respeto a lo cursi. Lo cursi puede ser tierno, esto es asqueroso.

-Sí, creo que debería quemarlo –Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-La verdad creo que deberías –Respondió Sango mientras le señalaba la fogata que hacía pocas horas habían encendido por la caída de la noche.

Kagome arrojó la pobre carta a las llamas y vio con alivio como se desintegraba. Esa cosa le dañaba el alma, si una persona tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ella, prefería morirse sola. Se sentía desdichada, que mientras alguien más se comía la torta que ella deseaba, ni siquiera podía obtener las migajas de un pan que no estuviese podrido. De acuerdo, la carta de Houyo la estaba afectando bastante.

-Sé que lo de Hoyou es asqueroso, pero… ¿de quién más podía esperar algo tierno? ¿De Inuyasha? –Preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, Inuyasha se va al otro extremo. Sé que es muy seco y testarudo, dale más tiempo –Dijo Sango no sabiendo qué otra cosa podría reconfortar a su amiga.

-Ya no sé si pueda seguir dándole tiempo –Suspiró Kagome.

Inuyasha se mordió el labio con el colmillo izquierdo que generalmente quedaba fuera. Kagome quería abandonarlo.

Se alejó de ese árbol tratando de ser lo más precavido posible y que ninguna de las dos se diese cuenta; había escuchado toda la conversación y esa cosa que le habían escrito a Kagome. La verdad que casi había tenido ganas de vomitar y reír al mismo tiempo. Claro que no fue divertida la parte donde Kagome había insinuado que lo dejaría.

Se adentró al bosque pensando que hacer. ¡Ha! La muy tonta le había prometido algo, y era que siempre estaría a su lado mientras él la dejara. Pues bien. Él todavía no quería dejarla ir, y no le importaba si tenía que atarla, encerrarla o raptarla. Ella NO se iría.

-Estúpida Kagome.

A veces la odiaba. ¡Era muy terca! ¿Qué podía esperar de él? ¿Que cambiara?

-¡Feh, espera sentada! –Exclamó a la nada mientras miraba al cielo. ¡Él no cambiaría por ella ni en un millón de años, ni soñarlo! Si no le gustaba como era pues… ¡debería resignarse de alguna forma u otra porque irse no se iría!

Tampoco era para preocuparse mucho… esa carta no traía mucho para reflexionar ¿no?

Inuyasha miró a la luna con expresión triste y recordó cuando era aún un cachorro. ¿Cómo esperar que él fuera suave en un mundo como ese? Era crecer o ser comido. No había de otra.

De todos modos, ¿cómo podría que ser cursi? Ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba esa palabra realmente. Tenía claro que él no era PARA NADA cursi, y la carta de ese estúpido humano en el tiempo de Kagome era asquerosa, como había dicho Sango. Suponía que ser cursi era algo intermedio.

-¡Al carajo, no tengo ni idea! –Exclamó parándose entre las ramas y bajando precipitadamente-, pero esa niña me va a oír bien. No todos somos como ella quisiera. ¡Y que ni sueñe con dejarme! –El hanyou siguió murmurando cosas hasta encontrar a Kagome, quién estaba recogiendo unos leños.

-Inuyasha –Murmuró Kagome con una sonrisa tímida-, ¿vienes a ayudarme con los leños?

-No –Dijo secamente. Todavía se sentía enojado con ella.

-¡Bueno, no tienes que ser tan grosero! –Gritó Kagome frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No grites ya te oí, no soy sordo, tonta! –Gritó Inuyasha elevando un puño como lo hacía siempre al comienzo de una pelea. ¡Cómo si fuese a poder atemorizar a Kagome con esa actitud!

-¡No uses ese tono conmigo y no me llames tonta! –Gritó aún más alto.

-¡Ha! –Dijo el hanyou al tiempo que escondía sus manos entre su haori-, quiero que te quede claro una cosa niña, no vas a dejarme.

Esa vez Kagome se quedó callada y confundida.

-No sé a lo…

-No he terminado –Dijo Inuyasha con voz furibunda-, tú me prometiste que estarías a mi lado, sin importar qué, así que ahora no me vengas con el cuento con que necesitas alguien cursi porque no lo aceptaré. Puedes gritar, llorar y patalear. Adelante, pero no podrás nunca deshacerte de mí –Inuyasha la miró fijamente y prosiguió-, puede que yo no sea lo que alguien de tu época sea un "caballero" pero tendría que bastarte como soy. Tú en cambio –Bajó un poco la mirada y un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas-, aunque eres una desesperante, tonta, gritona e ilusa… eres lo más preciado que tengo.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras ante la declaración.

-¡Feh! ¿No piensas decir nada? –Preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas desviando la mirada.

-Es lo más cursi que he escuchado –Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Supongo que eso es bueno ¿no? –Preguntó dubitativo el hanyou-, ¿te irás?

-No podría alejarme de tu lado, me importas demasiado –Inuyasha se sonrojó aún más, y aunque no lo admitiría su corazón se quedó tranquilo, y se sintió como siempre quiso: amado.

Claro que él también la amaba, ¡demonios! Era más que obvio. Sin embargo, también amaba molestarla.

-Vaya Kagome, eso es demasiado cursi, diría que es más como la carta esa que escribió la mariposita de Houyo.

-¡ABAJO!

Claro que a veces no contaba con esa consecuencia por molestarla.


End file.
